To conduct a multi-center study to demonstrate the efficacy of rhGH in children with severely delayed growth due to chronic renal insufficiency who are not yet to the point of requiring dialysis and/or transplantations. The study will also provide long term follow-up of children with chronic renal insufficiency (CRI) treated with rhGH.